Is it the end or a new beginning for the brood war
by Enrico Marini
Summary: come to the point of view of ratch, a young conscript who is put in the military at the end of the brood war, or is it the end


Chapter 1: Is the war over?

a/n: be nice this is my first Starcraft fan fic

disclaimer: I do not own blizzaeRDor Star craft

I put on my celebratory UED uniform and slicked back my auborn hair that sat near 3 inches long and climbed out of my barracks and onto the sprawling complex that was earth base 3-2x., I then made my way past two grunts who saluted me. I then stepped into the, Auditorium of the command center. I then climbed onto the stage and three generals greeted me. "Major Ragnor, you know that the speeh begins in two hours, the Protoss leaders have just landed I would like for you to greet them." said Major General Ruckner who was now looking at a memo."

"How in the hell does he know my name ?" I thought to myself as I made the walk from the command center to the Star port. as I opened the door I was greeted by two zealots and one highly ranking officer. It began to speak in an odd series of clicks before he turned on his translator.

"Hello my name is Emperial Exetor Fenix and I am here to Emissate the strong Alliance between the protoss and the Terrans," a monotone voice coming from a speaker said.

" Exetor I am major Ragnor and I will guide you today, so please follow me," I replied. I began my walk up to the Command center the three Protoss soldiers behind me. Many of the soldiers stopped and gawked at the sight of zealots. Many of these soldiers new conscripts, very few survived the Brood war. I then made my way into the command center so that the generals could do all of the political crap that that was all too common in the UED.

I glanced at my watch, it read five o' clock, the end of my patrol I then hopped out of the excrutiatingly hot pit that was my bunker and ran into barracks building D, the one that was for male conscripts. I stripped off all of my uniform and stepped into the crowded shower, and stood under a shower head and it immediately turned on. "Yo, Ratch you goin' to the meetin' tonight?" asked Viz as he stepped under the head beside me.

"Ya sure, you see those Protoss?" I replied as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self, Viz behind me.

"Ya creepy he said as he ran the towel through his black hair and around his waist. I proceeded on to picking up my armor and opening the door to the small room that me,Viz,Tex, and Embry shared. I proceeded to going to the small cabinet and grabbing a pair of my U.E.D issued under garments and slipped them on and I then opened another door, in which a closet was behind. on the hanger sat my honor uniform, on which I have now put on.

I sat in the uncomfortable balcony chair as a general began his countless ramblings about how many men were lost in the brood war and how much our allies supported us. I began to slip away to sleep as Major Ragnor began to congratulate us.

"boom,aggghhhh!" I awoke to mass chaos as a huge piece if the command center's ceiling collapsed and fell onto the crowd.

Viz now had his side pistol out and was firing at a nearby Zergling taking it out of commision. I followed him down the steps as one of the spines of a zergling split him on two and was now approaching us. Viz squeezed the trigger of his pistol, it was empty, and mine was missing the, zergling began to approach us but was stopped as an officer's sword went through its head. as it fell Major Ragnor was standing above it, his officer sword bloody.

"follow me," he said calmly. He then dug his sword into two zerglings who had a medic cornered. he then pried the Gauss rifle out of a dead grunts hand and put it into mine."take it we've got to make our way to the armory or else we're dead," screamed the major as sliced open the glass door of the auditorium and into the hell that was the command center. two firebats then, lit up three zerglings, there screetches of pain, ear penetraing as their skin melted, before they could celebrate a hydra lisk spine made its way into one of the men's fuel tank lighting the both of them up.

"Oh God please," one of them screamed as his melting face looked at me, contorted in pain. this made me put two rounds into his brain, ending his life.

I then kicked open the door of the base just to see all hell let loose.

"Oh my God," I thought as I saw the countless bodies of our men. and zerg.


End file.
